Tu es comme ma soeur
by TheStoryofBreda
Summary: Lorsque Sirius est envoyé à Azkaban, sa fille se retrouve sans famille, sans mère et sans père. Plutôt que de la confier aux Dursley avec Harry, on la confie à Andromeda Black et son mari Ted Tonks. Elle sera aimée et lui haï. Comment réagira-t-elle en découvrant son passé commun avec le survivant ? Et si lui réagissait mal ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Je suis ravie de vous présenter ma première fanfiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter ! (Je vous épargne la chanson épique) Ce n'est pas la première fanfiction que j'écris sur ce site, et j'espère que celle-ci sera aussi bien accueillie que les autres car il est vrai que je change un peu de registre là ^^ !_ _J'espère vite recevoir un review avec votre avis car sans lui je ne suis rien !_

 _Je suis un peu comme Lockhart, (sauf pour le côté "je m'aimeuh ptn") j'ai besoin du courrier de mes fans auxquels je réponds avec Harry dans mon bureau. HeHe. Ma petite drogue._ _Je réponds à tous les reviews ici, aux débuts de chaque chapitre, comme cela vous aurez l'occasion de voir la réponse aux questions des autres si cela vous intéresse. Et puis...si vous pausez les bonnes questions peut-être trouverez vous des indices sur la suite !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 ** _Prologue : La famille Tonks_**

* * *

La jeune fille était assise en tailleur sur son lit, dans une petite chambre aux murs d'un rose qu'on aurait pu qualifier de "rose fesses de bébé" si on lui avait demandé de le nommer. Ceux-ci étaient couverts d'affiches et de dessins en tout genre pour essayer de camoufler cette horrible couleur. Son antre se trouvait au troisième étage de la maison, juste en dessous d'un grenier qui ne cessait de faire des bruits étranges. Elle était plutôt confortable et agréable, avec des meubles d'un blanc immaculé à chaque endroits où l'on posait le regard. Des livres étaient posés un peu partout sur le sol de manière négligée et il était impossible de faire un pas sans être sûr de marcher sur l'un d'eux. La pièce qui était mansardée possédait une unique fenêtre au plafond qui illuminait la pièce de sa lumière chaude en ce mois d'août, surtout le petit coin gauche ou se trouvait la cage d'une magnifique chouette effraie aux ailes dorées qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

La jeune fille sur le lit tenait dans ses mains une enveloppe en parchemin jauni sur lequel figurait son nom écrit à l'encre verte et un P entouré des quatre emblèmes des maisons de Poudlard. Il y a de cela quelque mois qu'elle avait atteint l'âge de 11 ans qui lui permettait d'entrer à l'école de sorcellerie, pourtant elle regardait la lettre comme s'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une erreur.

D'un coup, elle entendit des pas précipités dans les escaliers qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte de la pièce dans un grand fracas ce qui fit sursauter la future élève. Sur le pas de sa porte se tenait une jeune femme au visage pâle en forme de cœur aux yeux sombres et brillants. Ses cheveux étaient d'une étrange couleur jaune canari qui arracha un sourire à la plus jeune.

-Alors comme ça, Dit-elle d'un air innocent en entrant calmement, on reçoit sa lettre et je ne suis même pas la première au courant ? Tu me déçois Altaïs...

-Dora ! S'écria joyeusement la gamine.

Altaïs se leva d'un bon pour aller se loger dans les bras de la métamorphomage qui l'attrapa dans ses bras pour la faire voler sur le lit où s'engagea une bataille sans merci de chatouilles.

-Je vais devoir te faire payer cette grave erreur ! S'écria Tonks.

Nymphadora transforma alors son visage en celui d'un gros chien à l'haleine putride dont la langue pendait sous les protestations de la jeune fille qui savait à quoi s'attendre avec sa cousine (légèrement éloignée). Elle eut droit à une grosse lèche qui parcourut son visage entier lui laissant une longue trace de bave dégoutante sur le visage. Altaïs approcha ses doigts pour frotter mais lorsqu'elle les écarta la bave semblait ne plus vouloir les quitter ce qui lui fit prendre une expression de dégout profond qui fit tomber Dora du lit sous les rires qui la parcouraient. Elle fit une petite moue devant l'attitude de Tonks puis un sourire sadique étira ses traits et elle se lança sur Nymphadora pour essuyer son visage sur ses vêtements.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle, c'était mon nouveau pull !

-Bien fait, répondit l'autre en lui lançant un regard fier et ironique en se relevant.

Lorsqu'elles furent calmées, elles se couchèrent l'une à côté de l'autre sur le lit et Altaïs tendit sa lettre avec une moue d'appréhension à sa cousine qui se mit à la lire. Nymphadora qui l'avait déjà reçue il y a plusieurs années ne fit que la parcourir rapidement pour ensuite la lui rendre. Dora affichait un sourire nostalgique, en effet, celle-ci venait de finir sa dernière année à Poudlard de justesse, car elle n'avait eu que des acceptables dans toutes les matières pour ses ASPICS sauf en métamorphose, où évidemment elle avait eu optimal du Professeur McGonagall trop contente de compter une métamorphomage parmi ses élèves.

Elle avait adoré ses années à l'école de sorcellerie et n'avait cessé d'en parler à sa cousine qui avait dévoré des livres entiers sur Poudlard en attendant de pouvoir elle-même enfin y aller. Dora avait même fini par ne plus en parler en voyant qu'elle connaissait plus de choses sur Poudlard, alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

-C'est une lettre de Poudlard tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse ? Dit calmement Dora.

-Si tu avais lu l'adresse au dos de l'enveloppe tu comprendrais...Murmura Altaïs.

En effet, au dos du parchemin était écrit en lettre verte : _Altaïs Marlène Tonks Black, Dans la chambre rose du troisième étage..._ La métamorphomage sentit son sourire quitter son visage et la tristesse apparaitre au fond de ses propres yeux. Car cet enchainement de noms qui pouvait sembler parfaitement normal ne l'était pas totalement. Parce qu'Altaïs s'était toujours faite appeler Altaïs Tonks depuis qu'elle vivait dans la famille du même nom avec Andromeda Black et son mari Ted, le père de Nymphadora. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents et sa tante Andromeda ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre pourquoi. Elle savait juste qu'elle portait aussi le nom de sa mère et qu'ils avaient décidé de l'appeler par leur nom pour éviter des questions de la part des autres familles de sorciers. C'était donc la première fois qu'elle voyait son vrai nom. Sa mère se nommait Marlène, elle le savait mais le voir écrit était autre chose, et son père était bien un Black, ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup étant donné que cette famille était très grande. Cela lui prendrait peut-être des semaines si elle essayait de le retrouver en parlant aux sorciers aux alentours. Cela pouvait sembler cruel qu'elle ne sache rien, mais allez expliquer à une fillette de 11 ans que sa mère avait été tuée par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et que son père était accusé d'avoir été l'un de ses partisans. C'est tout de suite plus compliqué.

-Je me souviens du jour où tu es arrivée ici, Alie, Commença Dora, J'avais 7 ans. C'est Dumbledore en personne qui t'a amené ici, mère a tout de suite dit qu'elle te prenait en charge. Lorsque le professeur fut sur le point de partir, il s'est retourné vers moi et il m'a demandé de te protéger. Et aujourd'hui j'ai peur que si je te raconte tout, je brise ma promesse. Tu comprends ?

Le regard des deux filles se croisa à ce moment-là et la plus jeune y lut quelque chose qui la dissuada d'essayer d'en savoir plus pour l'instant, même si cela lui brisait le cœur de ne rien savoir. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle lisait sans arrêt, Parce que plus elle lisait, plus elle avait l'impression de savoir des choses qui comblaient la seule chose pour laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse.

-Eh bien, tu vas tous les faire craquer avec ton beau visage à Poudlard. Se moqua Tonks en lui pinçant le nez pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu parles...Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Pour son âge, Altaïs ne portait pas beaucoup d'importance à son image, elle aimait sortir jouer dans le jardin et revenir couverte de boue et de brindilles coincés dans ses cheveux. Mais elle savait aussi se faire belle lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Bien que, elle trouvait que belle était un peu trop pour elle. Elle trouvait son nez trop fin, ses yeux trop gris, ses cheveux trop noirs... Ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout chez elle c'était son oreille droite. Toutes personnes saines d'esprit trouveraient surement cela étrange mais, l'oreille d'Alie avait été touchée par un sort lorsqu'elle n'était encore d'un nouveau né et il lui en manquait un bout depuis lors. Même si Ted Tonks ne cessait de lui répéter que cela lui donnait un look de pirate elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses cheveux continuellement lâchés pour que personne n'ait le loisir de l'apercevoir.

D'un coup, une voix féminine résonna depuis le hall d'entrée :

\- C'est l'heure du diner mes amours !

-On arrive Tante Andromeda ! Répondit Altaïs en se levant rapidement pour s'élancer dans le couloir, vers les escaliers, en compagnie de Dora.

Elles ne purent s'empêcher de faire une course dans les escaliers pour être la première assise à table. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa tante qui les attendait en bas des escaliers, les bras croisés en battant du pied. Andromeda était une grande et belle femme aux cheveux bruns et au regard aimable. Même si en cet instant ses yeux lançaient des éclairs aux deux filles.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ! Dora, à 18 ans tu pourrais montrer un meilleur exemple à Alie. S'exclama-t-elle.

-Pardon Maman, lâcha Dora déjà en route vers la salle à manger.

Altaïs et sa mère la suivirent rapidement pour arriver dans une pièce très accueillante et chaleureuse. Cette maison que possédait les Tonks était composée d'un grand salon/ salle-à-manger datant du début du 20eme Siècle, les murs avaient un beau papier-peint bariolé dans les tons clairs et le salon tenait tout son charme de la magnifique cheminée en pierres polies. La salle-à-manger comportait un grand vaisselier en bois où était exposé des sublimes assiettes, qui racontaient une légende écossaise, ayant appartenues aux parents de Ted. La table était déjà mise et au milieu de celle-ci se tenait un énorme plat remplie d'une sauce blanche qui semblait délicieuse accompagnée d'un énorme poulet. L'odeur qui se répandait dans la pièce était absolument envoutante et la jeune sorcière courut s'asseoir sur une chaise ne rêvant que de gouter ce plat. Elle manqua de tomber à la reverse mais c'était sans compter sur Ted qui la rattrapa de justesse alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine suivi par une cruche qui volait derrière lui.

\- Eh attention petit monstre ! Ria-t-il.

Ils s'installèrent tous tranquillement puis se servirent. Andromeda lança un regard à Altaïs en voyant comment celle-ci mangeait. La jeune Black se dépêcha de se tenir bien droite et de mettre sa serviette sur ses genoux. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers sa tante qui lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil discret.

\- Ils ont envoyé la lettre plus tard que d'habitude cette année, Dit-elle à Alie, on doit se dépêcher si on veut être sûr que tu aies tout pour la rentrée.

\- On pourrait aller, dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, au chemin de traverse ? Tu en penses quoi, Dromeda ? Répondit son mari.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Il y a tout là-bas.

\- Je viendrais surement avec vous, j'ai aussi des courses à faire. Intervint Dora.

\- Bien sûr ma chérie, ce sera l'occasion de passer une journée en famille ! Répondit Ted.

Dora lui sourit pour réponse.

\- Quand commences-tu tes entraînements pour devenir Auror ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Je...Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse.

\- Moi, je suis sûre que tu seras la meilleure et la plus drôle des aurors qu'ils n'aient jamais eus ! S'exclama Altaïs.

\- Altaïs, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! S'énerva Dromeda.

\- Pardon ma Tante...

Elle baissa la tête alors que Ted et Dora pouffait dans leurs barbes inexistantes. Le diner se passa dans une bonne ambiance et après un bon petit dessert, ils sortirent tous dans le jardin pour un petit match de Quidditch. Le jardin était très grand et il était entouré d'arbres ce qui évitait les regards indiscrets des voisins chez eux. Étant donné qu'ils n'étaient que quatre pour jouer, voire trois lorsqu'Andromeda ne jouait pas, ils avaient inventé leurs propres règles de Quidditch. Ils jouaient soit individuellement soit par groupes de deux, chaque équipes ou personnes possédant une poubelle comme but. Ils n'utilisaient que le souafle qu'ils devaient essayer d'envoyer dans le but adverse. Rien de plus simple.

Ce jour-là, Andromeda ne jouait pas et elle décida de prendre le rôle d'arbitre. Elle était assise sur un rockingchair avec une couverture et un bon café. Les autres étaient éparpillés dans le jardin, près à démarrer, juste devant leur poubelle. Leur nouvelle arbitre leur donna le coup d'envoi en envoyant la balle d'une seule main à travers le jardin. La métamorphomage fut la première à attraper le souafle, elle s'élança directement vers le but de son père et lança la balle. Celui-ci envoya la balle au loin grâce à son balai. Alie la rattrapa et s'élança vers la poubelle de Dora mais ses deux adversaires l'attendait déjà juste devant. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir marquer. Alors, jusqu'au dernier moment elle fonça vers eux puis elle changea d'un coup de trajectoire et lança la balle dans le camp de Ted. Celui-ci cria sa défaite et la gagnante se posa au sol en chantant sa joie.

\- Et c'est une feinte parfaite d'Altaïs, on n'avait jamais vu une aussi grande joueuse depuis des décennies ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Bravo ma championne ! Répondit Andromeda.

\- Eh mademoiselle ! Derrière toi ! Entendit Alie.

Elle se retourna pour voir Nymphadora juste au-dessus de son goal lâcher la balle qui tomba directement dans sa poubelle et l'imiter de manière très exagérée avec l'aide de son père pour montrer qu'elle aussi avait marqué. La jeune fille afficha une mine dégoutée et enfourcha son balai pour repartir à l'attaque. Le match dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne voient presque plus rien autour d'eux et ce fut Ted qui gagna à la grande surprise de tous. Il fut récompensé par un doux baisé de sa femme puis, tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit en se faisant la bise. La jeune perdante monta jusqu'à sa chambre où elle donna à manger à sa chouette puis elle revêtit sa robe de chambre grise.

Elle éteignit sa lampe et prit une bougie qu'elle posa sur sa table de nuit pour pouvoir continuer sa lecture de "l'histoire de Poudlard" à la lueur de la flamme rouge. Peu après, elle tomba profondément endormie.

C'est alors qu'elle commença à s'agiter dans son lit, elle se retournait dans tous les sens en poussant de petits gémissements. Son front était couvert de sueur et son visage affichait de la peur. Des images floues apparaissaient dans son esprit comme des éclairs de souvenirs toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres.

Elle vit d'abord une femme penchée sur elle aux cheveux bruns dont les contours étaient flous, puis une grande lumière verte qui la fit disparaitre. Elle vit un homme qui la tenait serrée contre lui alors qu'il courrait, puis une maison en flamme et toujours cette lumière verte. Elle dut assister au départ de l'homme qui possédait des yeux gris qui semblait se débattre pour rester à ses côtés. Elle était dans une moto volante près d'un petit garçon avec une étrange cicatrice et puis avec un homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune qui se penchait sur elle.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'un homme aux yeux rouges se mit à rire en la regardant d'un air mauvais.

-C'était quoi ça ?!

* * *

Alors? Reviews?

Précision : Andromeda est en quelque sorte la "grande cousine" d' Altaïs, puisque c'est la cousine de son père, mais comme c'est un peu nul comme nom elle l'appelle "ma tante" et puis c'est plus simple aussi. Même chose avec Nymphadora.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Tout d'abord, merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire ! C'est toujours le premier chapitre le plus stressant à poster, (pour moi) parce qu'on se demande si l'idée va plaire, ex... Et il semblerait que ça vous a plu donc merci mes petites chocogrenouilles ! Je vais donc répondre aux reviews :

Lyssilia's book : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que cela t'aies plu ! Moi aussi, Tonks est un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup et je voulais vraiment leur créer une vraie relation.

noour : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Et comme je l'aies dit plus haut, moi aussi j'affectionne beaucoup Tonks ;)

Info : Je suis allée voir "les animaux fantastiques" et je dois dire que j'ai adoré ! C'est une bouffé d'air frais de se replonger dans ce monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter et de découvrir autre chose que Poudlard (même si retrouver Poudlard me déplairait pas) mais on voit vraiment à quel point l'univers du livre est vaste et je trouve ça dingue ! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce film aussi ;) ...

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Le chemin de traverse_**

* * *

Le soleil laissa entrer ses rayons par la fenêtre de la chambre, donnant à la pièce une lueur d'été et une atmosphère de sérénité, la chaude lumière vint caresser les plumes de la belle chouette endormie qui poussa un cri de mécontentement. Celle-ci qui revenait d'un long voyage, pour donner une lettre à la famille de Ted, semblait ne pas apprécier qu'on la réveille ainsi pendant un sommeil bien mérité. Ses petits cris réveillèrent Altaïs qui, dans un geste non contrôlé, envoya un oreiller sur la cage de la bête qui tomba sur le sol et rebondit plusieurs fois avant de s'ouvrir. La jeune fille ne prit pas tout de suite conscience de ce qui se passait, elle qui essayait tant bien que mal de se lever après l'horrible nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Il y a de cela une semaine qu'elle avait commencé à faire d'étranges rêves plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Soit, depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Elle ne cessait de revoir toutes les images en boucle pendant la journée et une étrange boule lui pesait dans son ventre.

Elle aurait dû en parler à un adulte, mais elle savait qu'ils lui diraient que c'était seulement "le stress de la rentrée" même si elle sentait que c'était bien plus que cela, sans vraiment vouloir se l'avouer. Elle se serait surement fâché avec eux et elle ne voulait pas les embêter et se disputer avec eux pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que les rêves.

La chouette s'extirpa de sa cage après un moment et s'écroula sur le tapis comme si elle essayait de se remettre de ses émotions. La jeune fille qui avait entendu la cage tomber, se releva et alla voir comment s'en sortait sa chouette. Celle-ci était toujours couché sur le sol, la respiration saccadée. Altaïs s'accroupit à ses côtés, une drôle d'expression entre la peur et l'exaspération sur le visage.

\- Tourneplume ! (se prononce TourNE plume) Est-ce que ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolée !

Pour simple réponse, l'animal se releva difficilement, secoua sa tête comme s'il essayait de tout remettre en place et s'envola pour aller se poser sur la table de nuit, dos à la jeune fille. Celle-ci poussa un soupire d'énervement.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la tête ? Râla-t-elle.

Tourneplume lança un regard, qui aurait fait peur à bien des sorciers, à la responsable de sa cascade. Celle-ci regardait sa chouette en attendant sa réaction, les bras ballants et les sourcils froncés. La petite bête fonça alors sur elle sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir et lui tapa le crane à l'aide de son bec courbé. Elle se mit à crier sous les coups en essayant tant bien que mal de protéger sa tête avec ses petites mains mais, l'animal ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot. D'un coup, un bruit de porte qui se ferme violemment arriva jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Alors, les deux, qui étaient en train de se battre, se jetèrent un regard qui signifiait beaucoup de choses, et Altaïs courut se recoucher alors que sa chouette attrapait sa cage pour la remettre en place et s'enfermer dedans. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors sur Andromeda, habillée d'une robe de chambre à fleur complètement ridicule et digne d'une grand-mère. Celle-ci avait l'air très énervée et les poches sous ses yeux expliquaient pourquoi. Ted ne tarda pas à la rejoindre encore complètement endormi.

La jeune fille se reteint d'éclater de rire et d'ouvrir les yeux tant la situation était comique. Mais ses tuteurs, qui n'étaient pas dupes, virent bien un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'elle faisait semblant de dormir.

\- Alie, dépêche-toi de nous expliquer ce qu'était ces cris où tu ne viens pas cette après-midi. La gronda Ted.

Elle se leva d'un coup comme si ses cheveux venaient de prendre feu en un seul instant. Elle leur adressa un sourire innocent mais ils ne semblaient pas le moins du monde attendri, elle baissa alors la tête et commença à raconter que tout était la faute de la chouette qui la regardait d'un air courroucé.

\- On ne dit rien pour cette fois, de toute façon, cela n'est pas plus mal. On doit commencer à se préparer si on veut avoir le temps de trouver toutes tes fournitures. Dit Dromeda.

\- Mes fournitures ?! C'est aujourd'hui ! S'écria-t-elle.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle attendait pour se rendre au chemin de traverse, où elle devait trouver toutes ses fournitures pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle avait toujours adoré cet endroit, rempli de magie et de sorciers en tout genre ! Elle se demandait silencieusement comment elle avait fait pour oublier cela alors qu'elle y pensait depuis un moment déjà, et qu'elle s'imaginait sa future baguette magique...

\- Oui, c'est aujourd'hui, ria Ted.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller réveiller Dora, si tu veux y aller le plus vite possible. Continua sa tante.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle s'élança déjà dans le couloir rempli de photos de toute la famille pour aller dans la chambre de sa cousine alors qu'Andromeda râlait contre le sommeil d'ours de sa fille qu'elle apprécierait grandement posséder.

Altaïs ouvrit délicatement la porte où figurait le nom de Nymphadora. Elle pénétra dans une grande chambre en désordre et aux murs d'un blanc cassé, presque jaune, où figurait de nombreuses affiches représentant le blaireau de Poufsouffle. Sur ces mêmes murs étaient suspendus le balai qu'avait utilisé Dora pendant qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison. Toute la pièce était en effet aux couleurs de la maison de Poudlard auquel elle avait appartenue, que ce soit les draps de lit avec son blason, les rideaux pendant aux fenêtres ou encore le tapis à l'entrée de la pièce. Avec tout cela, il n'était pas difficile de dire que la jeune métamorphomage aimait Poufsouffle. Heureusement, les meubles n'avaient pas hérité de cette couleur car ils étaient tous en bois de chêne comme la grande étagère, où étaient exposés les trophées remportés par Tonks, ainsi que le grand lit à baldaquin où dormait la jeune fille.

Elle s'approcha rapidement de la belle aux bois dormant et manqua un fou-rire en voyant le filet de bave qui s'écoulait de sa bouche grande ouverte. Pendant un moment, Alie regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre l'appareil photo. Comme cela aurait été drôle de voir la réaction de Dora ! Elle grimpa alors sur le lit et s'assit sur Tonks en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles. Quand elle fut bien installée, elle se mit à sauter sur elle avec énergie comme s'il s'agissait d'un trampoline. Nymphadora se mit à grogner de mécontentement et ses cheveux prirent une teinte rougeâtre. Pas besoin de faire un dessin à Altaïs pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle venait de l'énerver. Elle descendit doucement du lit en riant alors qu'elle émergeait de son sommeil dans un râle. Elle s'étira rapidement mais n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle était près du bord du lit, elle tomba de celui-ci juste devant les pieds d' Altaïs.

\- Debout fainéante ! On va faire les magasins ! Ria-t-elle.

\- T'as intérêt à faire attention, ma vengeance sera...terrible...Souffla Dora.

Alie sortit rapidement de la chambre en criant comme si le diable la suivait et elle descendit en bas pour déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, les armoires étaient déjà toutes grandes ouvertes crachant des assiettes qui atterrissaient avec douceur sur la table de la salle-à-manger. Quand tout fut en place, la nourriture commença elle aussi à s'envoler pour aller se poser dans l'assiette qui lui correspondait. Les tartines furent les premières et lorsque ce fut le cas pour les confitures, charcuteries et fromages, les couteaux se levèrent pour commencer leur travail. Tout le monde finit par descendre et ils s'installèrent tranquillement pour manger.

Altaïs se plaça devant un plat où figurait deux tartines à la confiture de fraise. Elle passa sa langue sur sa bouche tant cela avait l'air appétissant. Ils se souhaitèrent tous un bon repas et après un moment passé dans le calme car ils semblaient tous encore en état second grâce au sublime réveil qu'ils avaient tous eu, ils montèrent se préparer.

La jeune fille revêtit un simple jeans et un sweat à capuche kaki que porterait n'importe quel moldu. Elle prit un petit sac rempli de babioles et descendit rejoindre sa famille qui l'attendait dans le salon. Nymphadora avait encore mis une de ses tenues extravagantes qui la connaissait, tandis que ses parents portaient tout deux une tenue très simple qui faisait penser aux femmes d'affaires (pour les vêtements d'Andromeda). Ils avaient au départ décidé de voyager par transplanage mais ils avaient eu la change d'avoir leur cheminée reliée au réseau de poudre de cheminette le mois dernier. C'est donc naturellement qu'ils utilisèrent ce moyen-là. Chacun à leur tour, ils pénétrèrent dans l'âtre et prononcèrent le nom du lieu, dont il était question, en jetant de la poudre semblable à de la suie autour d'eux. Ils traversèrent un long couloir d'où l'on apercevait l'intérieur de plusieurs maisons comme la leur et arrivèrent dans le foyer du chaudron baveur.

Le chaudron baveur était le plus vieux pub de Londres mais aussi un accès au chemin de traverse. C'était un endroit plutôt sympa, si on faisait abstraction des toiles d'araignées. Tom, le barman, leur adressa un signe de la tête et un grand sourire pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Ils répondirent tous de bon cœur avant de partir vers l'arrière-cour du pub où ils débouchèrent sur un mur, il fallait taper sur les bonnes pierres pour que celui-ci se retire et laisse apparaitre le chemin. Ce fut Alie qui s'en chargea.

La rue apparue alors devant eux, pleine de vie et de monde. La jeune fille se mit alors à sauter de joie sur place, devant le sourire attendri de ses accompagnants.

\- Bon, c'est parti ! Dit Ted en passant le mur. Par quoi commençons-nous ?

\- Le magasin de chaudron ? Proposa la future élève en sortant de sa poche sa liste.

\- Oui, commençons par là c'est le plus proche ! Répondit Andromeda.

Altaïs attrapa la main de Nymphadora et elles partirent à toute vitesse en riant à travers la rue. Elles bousculèrent deux ou trois personnes au hasard et reçurent nombre de regards noirs. Cet endroit était en même temps si coloré qu'il était plutôt difficile pour elles de regarder devant. Elles arrivèrent rapidement devant la bonne boutique. La devanture était sale et mal entretenue, nombre de chaudrons étaient entassés à l'entrée de l'échoppe et les autres étaient poussiéreuses et semblaient plus vieux que le monde. Mais ils rentrèrent quand même acheter un modèle standard en étain, de taille 2 que payèrent les Tonks lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin complètement essoufflés.

Les emplettes durèrent toute la journée, car ils furent obliger de passer par nombre de commerces dont Fleury et Bott, où Altaïs passa une bonne heure à regarder tous les livres. Il fallait dire que même si la boutique était petite, elle contenait surement plus de livres que d'habitants à Londres. Ils se trouvaient par centaines sur les étagères, rempli de couleurs et de mystères. Elle en acheta d'ailleurs deux de plus que prévu pour sa propre culture. Elle passa aussi par chez Ollivander, qui après l'avoir laissée détruire tous ses vases lui trouva enfin sa baguette. C'était une baguette en bois de châtaignier très flexible de 31 centimètres, avec un ventricule de dragon. Il lui certifia que c'était l'association parfaite entre celles de ses parents, ce qui mit Ted mal à l'aise. Elle était soit disant parfaite pour les amoureux des bêtes et très capricieuse. Était-ce une bonne nouvelle ?

Pour la féliciter d'avoir été si sage, ils l'autorisèrent à aller faire un tour dans le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch pendant qu'ils partaient avec Tonks dans des endroits interdits aux élèves de premier cycle.

Elle rentra rapidement dans l'échoppe et fut éblouie par cet endroit. C'était sans doute la mieux entretenue de la rue et le plus fréquentée de toutes les échoppes. Il y avait des centaines de petits vif-d'ors qui volaient autour d'elle ainsi que des versions miniatures des ballais qui tournaient dans un coin. Les tenues de toutes les équipes étaient accrochées aux murs dans un arc-en-ciel de couleur. Elle fit rapidement un tour, observant les kits d'entretien de ballais et les manuels de "trucs et astuces pour débutants"et retourna ensuite à l'entrée pour admirer le nouveau Nimbus 2000 exposé dans la vitrine. C'était sans nul doute le plus beau moyen de transport qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Elle fut subjuguée par les lettres dorés sur l'arrière et le bois utilisé pour sa fabrication.

\- Attention, dit une voix derrière elle, à force de le regarder comme ça il va finir par exploser.

Elle se retourna surprise vers le propriétaire de la voix. C'était un jeune garçon dont les cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc, dont la peau était pâle comme la neige et dont les yeux étaient aussi gris que les siens. Il la regardait appuyer sur un meuble, un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

\- Et toi, si tu fais encore une blague pareil c'est ma tête qui va exploser. Répondit-elle sur le même ton ironique.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme s'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Puis, il reprit la même expression ironique en la dévisageant de la tête au pied.

\- Tu sais te défendre, c'est bien.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Mes parents sont partis à la banque pour leurs affaires, et toi ? La questionna-t-il.

Bizarrement, elle le trouvait plutôt sympa. Ils discutèrent un moment, parlant de balais de courses et de leur rentrée à Poudlard qu'ils attendaient tant. Elle tira une drôle de tête quand il lui avoua vouloir aller à serpentard, Dora lui avait toujours dit de se méfier d'eux et que c'était de mauvaises personnes. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas méchant, peut-être un peu sûr de lui, mais pas méchant. Elle, au contraire, ne savait pas où elle souhaitait aller en réalité.

\- Pourquoi souhaites-tu aller à Serpentard ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Toute ma famille y a été, ce serait une honte que je n'y aille pas ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est vraiment une raison, ça ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Elle n'eut jamais de réponse, car une femme arriva dans le magasin et de suite Drago s'arrêta de parler en la voyant. Elle tourna la tête dans toutes les directions avant qu'elle ne s'arrête dans la leur. Elle regarda un moment le jeune garçon avant de s'approcher des deux enfants. Celle-ci était une femme de grande taille, mince, jolie avec de grands yeux clairs et de longs cheveux blonds. Elle était très intimidante et marchait d'une allure impériale. Étrangement, elle lui rappelait sa tante Andromeda, elle trouvait leurs visages très similaires, même si Droma (surnom mignon à ne pas prononcer devant elle) avait l'air bien plus sympathique. Elle s'arrêta près d'eux et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Enfin, il devait être son fils, car elle leur trouvait des points de ressemblances plutôt flagrants.

-Drago ? Que fais-tu ? Dit-elle d'une voix froide qui surpris Altaïs.

\- Je discute seulement, mère. Répondit-il très calmement comme s'il était d'un coup un peu moins confiant.

La mère du dénommé Drago porta un regard interrogateur sur Altaïs, mais lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle prit une expression très étonnée. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme passer juste devant ses yeux. Même le blond regardait sa maman comme s'il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle n'avait serte pas l'air commode, mais il semblait pourtant avoir un lien très fort entre eux.

\- Bonjour, je suis Narcissa, la mère de Drago. Commença-t-elle, peu sûr d'elle-même, Ton visage me dit quelque chose...Comment te nommes-tu ?

La jeune fille sursauta quand elle comprit que c'était à elle qu'elle s'adressait. En même temps c'était logique, elle n'allait pas se présenter à son fils ! Elle ne savait pas exactement que répondre, devait-elle être honnête ? Elle ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance, elle était un peu perdue. Elle chercha doucement Drago du regard pour avoir de l'aide et il l'incita simplement par un signe de tête de répondre à la Blonde, qui l'observait toujours aussi intensément.

\- Altaïs Tonks, madame. Murmura-t-elle si bas que personne ne put l'entendre.

A ce même moment, Andromeda entra dans la boutique, les bras chargés de sac. Elle semblait de très bonne humeur contrairement à ce matin. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et Alie courut la rejoindre en la serrant dans ses bras, soulagée d'avoir été sauvée par le gong. Sa tante ria en sentant la petite l'étreindre et la lui rendit. Elle s'accroupit près d'elle et lui demanda s'ils n'avaient pas été trop long et si elle ne s'était pas inquiétée. Elle expliqua calmement que non, car elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer en parlant avec Drago qu'elle montra du doigt. Sa tante se releva doucement en observant le jeune blond et sa mère. Elle avait à présent la même expression de visage que Narcissa quelques minutes plus tôt. Elles ne se lâchaient pas du regard, comme si la première qui se stoppait, allait détruire un lien pour toujours. Droma réfléchit un moment, entrouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Quand enfin, la blonde allait se décider à engager la conversation, un homme passa devant la vitrine et fit un signe à la femme de le rejoindre. Il semblait très énervé et ressemblait aussi beaucoup au garçon. Ils commencèrent à quitter le magasin quand ils s'arrêtèrent juste à leur hauteur sans tourner un oeil vers eux.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu un deuxième enfant, grande sœur. Dit Narcissa, la voix étrangement triste.

Les deux enfants étaient à présent abasourdis. Ils savaient tous deux que leur "mères" avaient des sœurs, mais ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ça. Les lèvres du futur serpentard disait silencieusement quelque chose comme : "Alors tu es ma cousine ?" En quelque sorte, se disait-elle.

\- Tu l'aurais su à une autre époque. Répondit-elle froidement en admirant ses pieds.

Les autres sortirent du magasin et rejoignirent l'homme. Altaïs remarqua alors qu'elle serrait toujours aussi fort sa main. Elle essaya de la détendre en caressant la sienne avec son pouce et elle desserra son emprise comme pour la remercier. Elles sortirent à leur tour et prirent la direction du chaudron baveur où le reste de la famille les attendait avec le reste des sacs.

* * *

 ** _Alors?_**

 ** _Qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre entre Drago et Altaïs ?_**

 ** _Et celle entre les deux soeurs Blacks ?_ **

**_Bonne journée ou bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas de commenter !_**


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du jour bonjour, Amis du soir bonsoir,

Je suis donc de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira... C'est aujourd'hui le premier jour à Poudlard et le début de l'aventure les amis ! Nous commençons donc ce chapitre comme la dernière fois par la réponse aux reviews, sans pluriel cette fois-ci puisqu'il n'y en a qu'un. _(Vous pouvez faire mieux mes chéris !)_ Vous êtes déjà dix à me suivre donc merci à vous ! Je suis contente, même si vous ne le voyez pas en lisant XD _  
_

noour : Oui on peut dire qu' ils s'entendent bien mais, après tout, ils ne viennent, seulement, que de se rencontrer ! Hehe. Extasie toi, ça me fait plaisir XD Lucius est toujours énervé de toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il est né énervé, les bras croisés avec déjà son horrible regard supérieur... Pour ce qui est de la maison, tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre ! Alors, pour l'identité de sa mère, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret mais je vais attendre encore un peu avant d'en parler... (mwahah) Et sinon, j'ai adoré le demiguise, trop mignon à mon gout dans son rôle de petite maman ^^

Et petite info supplémentaire, mes vacances sont finies (comme ça vous savez des choses sur ma vie bientôt on se ferra les ongles...) donc je reprends mes études et ça va être plus compliqué pour moi de poster. Donc je vais essayer de poster toutes les deux semaines mais je ne promets absolument rien XD je me connais je suis toujours en retard lol.

Bonne lecture ! (Peut-on avoir 3 reviews d'ici le prochain chapitre ? AHA)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Poudlard et cicatrices_**

* * *

Le premier septembre avait fini par montrer le bout de son nez, Altaïs finissait de mettre ses affaires dans la grande valise qui l'accompagnera pendant 7 ans. Elle rajouta une photo des Tonks ainsi qu'une petite boite en velours vert. Elle referma doucement le tout et elle attrapa l'indélébile posé sur le sol à côté d'elle. Elle écrivit alors en lettres noires son nom sur le côté de la malle comme s'il s'agissait d'un rituel que devaient effectuer chaque nouveaux élèves. Elle se releva et se tourna vers le miroir et vérifia qu'elle avait bien noué sa cravate noire et que sa robe était bien en place. Elle retourna sa tenue dans tous les sens pour être sûr que rien ne clochait. Elle n'avait jamais passé autant de temps à se regarder et après de longues minutes elle jugea que tout était parfait. Elle observa une dernière fois sa chambre qu'elle ne verra plus pendant plusieurs mois et elle sourit tristement avant d'appeler Ted pour qu'il vienne l'aider à tout porter à l'étage inférieur.

Il arriva rapidement, lui offrit un sourire rassurant et appela Dora pour qu'elle vienne à son tour donner un coup de mains vu la quantité de choses qu'il y avait à prendre. Il porta la valise tant bien que mal dans l'allée de la maison, suivit de près par Altaïs qui tenait fermement la cage de sa chouette et de Nymphadora qui supportait le poids des chaudrons et autres livres qui n'avaient su rentrer dans la malle. Elle les fit d'ailleurs tomber plusieurs fois dans les graviers du petit chemin qui étaient encore mouillés de la veille. Ils déposèrent le tout sur le trottoir de l'entrée, où passait de nombreuses voitures moldues, à côté d'Andromeda qui s'était chargé d'appeler un taxi. Ils avaient décidé de voyager en voiture jusqu'à la gare de King's cross car les moyens magiques étaient peu nombreux et pas très sûr à cause du nombre de moldus présent à 11h dans la gare. Ted s'effondra sur les bagages, le souffle court. La valise était extrêmement lourde comme si on l'avait remplie de pierres et de roches bien pesantes.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, le taxi noir arriva et un homme moustachu en sortit pour tout mettre à l'intérieur de la voiture. Il semblait complètement endormi et agacé jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe stupéfait sur la cage de la chouette et les chaudrons, puis sur Ted qui lui tendait de l'argent avec un sourire innocent. Il les regarda comme s'ils étaient fous mais il ne dit finalement rien, attrapa l'argent et chargea le tout avec difficulté dans le grand coffre arrière. Tourneplume lui lança un regard féroce lorsqu'il faillit la faire tomber en la mettant sur les bagages à l'arrière. Quand tout fut chargé, Dora et son père s'engouffrèrent à l'arrière tandis qu' Andromeda se mit à côté du chauffeur qui avait l'air terrorisé. Alie tourna la tête vers la façade blanche de sa maison comme si elle lui disait au revoir avant de s'installer à côté de sa cousine à l'arrière de la voiture.

Ils démarrèrent très rapidement et quittèrent leur petit village vers l'autoroute pour rejoindre Londres. La métamorphomage semblait bien plus exister que la futur élève à l'idée de cette nouvelle année qui commençait et lui répéta encore une fois toutes les anecdotes sur sa scolarité. Alie, qui adorait les écouter d'habitude se contentait de regarder un moment le paysage changer de la campagne à la ville. Elle stressait comme jamais et voulait juste un peu de calme. Ted qui le remarqua, ordonna gentiment à sa fille de se taire qui croisa les bras comme un enfant boudeur. Elle sentit soudain la fatigue la saisir et elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il venait d'arriver à Londres et elle resta stupéfaite en voyant pour la première fois Big Ben, le London eye ainsi que le palais Westminster. Les rues de la ville étaient remplies de monde de toutes les nationalités. On aurait pu croire que tous les peuples de notre terre c'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un seul et même endroit avec leurs appareils photos.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à dix heures et demie devant la gare, ils déchargèrent la voiture et ils placèrent la grosse valise sur un chariot avant de rentrer dans le grand bâtiment. La gare était une grande structure avec un plafond en verre qui la remplissait de lumières non-artificielle. (description de la vraie gare, pas de celle du film) Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée des voies et suivirent les panneaux indiquant les voies 9 et 10. Ils arrivèrent devant un mur de briques où avait été écrit deux gros chiffres en plastiques au-dessus des deux quais. Entre les deux, il n'y avait rien. Seulement un grand mur, qui était en réalité une porte à l'abri des regards pour rejoindre le train le plus magique de tous.

Tonks s'approcha d'Alie et posa ses mains sur les siennes qui tenaient fermement le chariot. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans un mélange de peur et d'excitation et ils prirent une expression décidée lorsque les roues se mirent à rouler rapidement vers la paroi de briques. De plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que le décor change complétement pour offrir une vue magnifique sur le train à vapeur rouge et noir. Ils y avaient du monde sur le quai, des sorciers en tous genres portant des robes et des chapeaux pointus dans tous les coloris possibles sur cette planète. Des cris de chouettes enfermées, d'enfants qui rient ou pleurent venaient assaillir ses oreilles en une fanfare brillante.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à un wagon à l'arrière du train et s'engouffrèrent dedans à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Quand il fut trouvé, ils hissèrent la malle sur le marchepied et déposèrent le reste sur la banquette rouge. Ils redescendirent ensuite sur le quai pour se dire au revoir. Alie avait les larmes aux yeux et elle les essuya rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Elle avait une fierté à protéger ce qui était un trait de caractère qui définissait bien les Black. L'ambiance était un peu triste, c'était un moment serte très important mais il signifiait aussi une séparation de plusieurs mois. Ils se serrèrent tous dans les bras, formant une grosse boule protectrice autour de la jeune fille.

\- Fais bon voyage, lui dit Ted en posant une main sur son épaule lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent tous.

\- Et ne fais pas trop de bêtises ! Cria Dora alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers son compartiment.

Elle se retourna et sourit. Elle regarda Andromeda qui venait de lâcher une unique larme coulant lentement sur sa joue. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, Dromeda n'avait pas été élevée par une famille aimante comme la plupart des gens, on lui avait appris à cacher ses sentiments. Alors ce moment signifia beaucoup pour la jeune Black qui s'empressa de venir se loger dans les bars de sa tante qui s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour pouvoir mieux l'étreindre.

\- Ta mère serait fière de toi. Lui murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est toi ma maman. Lui répondit-elle.

Altaïs sentit le cœur de sa tante faire un raté, elle le pensait vraiment. Même si elle n'oubliera jamais sa vraie mère et pensera toujours à elle, c'était Andromeda qui l'avait élevé comme son enfant. Et elle ne pourra jamais assez la remercier pour l'amour qu'elle avait reçu.

\- Tes parents étaient à Gryffondor. Ça ne veut pas dire grand chose mais si tu es envoyée là-bas...Tu sauras en partie pourquoi.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop sous le choc qu'elle lui révèle cette information sur ses parents. Droma lui caressa alors la joue et lui fit signe de partir au moment où le train sifflait pour annoncer son départ. Elle courut jusqu'à son compartiment et s'agenouilla sur la banquette. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour faire des grands signes d'au revoir à sa famille, alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus trouble et lointaine. Elle vit Nymphadora sauter une dernière fois en lui faisant de grands signes et Ted lui adresser ses derniers baisers volants avant de disparaitre dans le tunnel. Quand elle fut sûre de ne plus pouvoir les apercevoir, elle referma doucement la petite ouverture et se remit correctement, le dos contre le dossier. A présent, elle était définitivement en route pour l'école de sorcellerie.

Le trajet lui sembla bien long, seule dans cette petite pièce. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir demandé qu'on la mette avec d'autres élèves de son âge. Mais c'était ainsi et elle devrait faire avec durant tout le voyage. Elle laissa sa chouette se dégourdir les jambes sur le sol et sortit sa baguette pour s'exercer aux différents sorts qu'elle avait déjà appris. Elle n'avait que cela à faire après tout. Elle s'amusa pendant un moment à faire léviter une petite figurine animée qui affichait une moue horrifiée chaque fois qu'elle s'envolait de plus de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. C'était assez drôle mais n'étant pas une tortionnaire de jouets, elle le fit en douceur.

Après un moment, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son compartiment. Une fille aux longs cheveux bruns, en bataille, entra, suivit d'un petit garçon joufflu. Celui-ci semblait sur le point de pleurer, et il regardait le sol d'un air absent. La fille qui l'accompagnait, elle, regardait Alie la tête haute et un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle semblait plutôt sympa, malgré un regard autoritaire.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-elle, tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ?

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle, Euh...eh bien, non. Sinon je crois que ma chouette s'en souviendrait !

Elle avait dit cela en montrant du doigt Tourneplume, qui vint se poser sur son épaule quand elle comprit que l'on parlait d'elle. Sa chouette adorait manger des rats et elle les ramenait souvent en cadeau sur l'appuie de fenêtre. Un véritable plaisir à ramasser. Quand elle se mit à parler, le garçon joufflu osa enfin un regard vers elle et se stoppa net en la voyant. Il semblait complétement pétrifié pourtant, aucune peur ne se lisait sur son visage et il était encore plus rouge qu'avant. La brune lui sourit et s'approcha en lui tendant la main.

\- Je suis Hermione Granger, et voici Neville, dit-elle en montrant le garçon qui la regardait toujours avec des yeux de merlans frits, et toi ?

\- Je suis Altaïs Tonks. Dit-elle sur un même ton en attrapant la main qu'on lui tendait.

Hermione remarqua alors la petite figurine qui flottait encore dans l'air et comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un sort, elle lui adressa un compliment en disant qu'elle se débrouillait très bien en lévitation. Elles discutèrent un peu puis quand elles se rappelèrent la présence de Neville, toujours pétrifié, Alie se proposa pour les aider. Elle n'avait pas très envie d'être à nouveau seule. Alors, ils repartirent à la recherche de cette pauvre bête perdue. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs élèves mais tous semblaient ne pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Le blond commença à pleurer petit à petit persuader qu'il ne reverrait jamais Trevor, son crapaud.

\- Ça va aller, on va le retrouver... Le rassura-t-elle en lui posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule.

Il devint soudain rouge tomate et sursauta en la regardant lui adresser la parole. Il lui répondit par un bref mouvement de tête peu convaincu. Elle fronça les sourcils devant sa réaction étrange comme si elle l'avait brulée mais elle ne dit rien. Il était peut-être juste timide après tout. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le dernier compartiment du wagon et se fut à nouveau la brune qui rentra la première. Elle reposa la même question qu'elle répétait depuis un bon moment déjà mais aucun des deux garçons présents dans la pièce ne purent les aider.

L'un avait le visage constellé de taches de rousseur et des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. L'autre possédait des yeux verts émeraude et des cheveux noirs ébouriffés comme s'il ne s'était pas coiffé. Ils étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre avec une couverture de bonbons et de sucreries sur les genoux. La jeune fille en avait l'eau à la bouche. Elle remarqua alors que le roux tenait un rat dans ses mains ainsi qu'une vieille baguette et qu'il semblait bien décidé à lui jeter un sort avec. Hermione, qui avait l'air passionnée par les tours des autres sorciers, s'approcha pour regarder et s'assit en face des deux garçons. Il se racla la gorge et récita une drôle d'incantation. Mais rien ne se produisit et il se décomposa d'un coup, gêné.

\- C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? Commença Hermione. Pas très brillant, comme résultat.

Altaïs, qui trouva les propos un peu dur, s'empressa de la couper :

\- J'ai déjà essayé de faire changer ma chouette de couleur, il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour pouvoir le faire. D'ailleurs, ma chouette l'a mal pris. Dit-elle en rigolant.

Tout le monde ria et le roux lui fit un signe de la tête pour la remercier. Hermione qui avait juste retenu la deuxième partie de la phrase, demanda qu'elle montre comment elle faisait. Elle interrogea le propriétaire du rat du regard pour savoir s'il l'autorisait à le prendre. Il lui tendit simplement et elle inspira un grand coup avant de réciter sa formule, qui semblait encore plus étrange que la première. Croutard, la petite bête, se teinta alors d'une couleur moutarde et son museau devint aussi rouge comme celui des clowns moldus. Alie grimaça puisque ce n'était pas le résultat qu'elle espérait mais il était si drôle avec son nez qu'elle éclata de rire vite suivie par les autres.

\- Eh bien, s'il pouvait rester comme ça, il me servirait au moins à rigoler ! S'exclama le rouquin.

Après ce petit fou-rire, ils se présentèrent un à un. Elle apprit que le premier garçon se nommait Ron Weasley puis ce fut ses deux compagnons de recherche de crapaud qui se présentèrent. Enfin, celui aux yeux verts prononça son nom. Il s'appelait Harry Potter. Comme toujours, la brune fut la première à réagir.

\- Je sais tout de toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans... Commença-t-elle surexcité.

Alie n'écouta pas vraiment la suite, elle se contenta de regarder le garçon, il semblait à la fois très gêné et surpris que l'on parle de lui dans autant de livres. Elle ne partageait pas vraiment l'excitation des gens pour lui, tout le monde semblait fou de lui et il était une vraie star dans le monde sorcier. Pourtant, quand elle le regardait, elle était plutôt triste. Il avait lui aussi perdu très jeune ses parents et les gens semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à lui rappeler. Elle préférait donc rester silencieuse. Mais lorsqu'il commencèrent à parler des maisons de Poudlard, elle se remit à faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? J'ai interrogé les autres, et j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. Dit Hermione. Dumbledore a étudié chez eux, mais Serdaigle ne doit pas être mal non plus...

\- Poufsouffle est pas mal non plus, commenta l'autre jeune fille. Mais mes parents sont allés à Gryffondor donc j'espère bien y aller.

\- Ah bon ? Commenta Ron. Peut-être que mes parents les ont connus... ils s'appellent comment ?

\- Euh...bien...Euh...Je...sais pas. Balbutia-t-elle.

Un énorme blanc s'installa où tout le monde se retourna vers Altaïs qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Elle tournait son pied droit sur le sol, mal à l'aise. Les enfants présents dans la pièce avaient tous une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Ron semblait choqué tandis qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Harry et Neville la regardait plus étrangement encore, comme s'ils avaient compris où elle voulait en venir. Elle était tellement mal d'un coup que sans s'en rendre compte, elle mit ses cheveux derrière son oreille et ils eurent le loisir d'admirer son oreille abimé. La situation devenait de plus en plus gênante et ils semblaient tous près à lui sauter dessus pour avoir des informations. Elle ne réfléchit alors même pas et sortit en trombe de la pièce pour courir jusqu'à son compartiment.

En chemin, elle fonça sur quelqu'un et ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse. Elle commença vraiment à trouver cette journée merdique. Puis, elle remarqua qu'elle était tombée sur un grand garçon aux cheveux blonds, accompagné de deux autres types solidement bâti.

\- Drago ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Le fils Malefoy la regarda d'abord avec étonnement puis, une haine sans nom apparut sur son visage. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite et encore moins lorsqu'il la poussa violemment sur le côté. Il se releva rapidement et dépoussiéra ses vêtements comme si elle risquait de lui transmettre une maladie incurable. Il ne l'aida même pas à se relever et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que ta mère était une traitre à son sang. Ça m'aurait évité la honte que j'ai eu quand mon père me l'a appris. Commença-t-il.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Dit-elle confuse.

\- Ne m'approche plus, on se connait pas, ok ? Ordonna-t-il.

La jeune fille avait réellement les larmes aux yeux à présent, Drago sembla le voir et son regard s'adoucit, mais il repartit sans rien dire et elle resta là, les bras ballants. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Elle qui pensait s'en être fait un ami, elle s'était trompée. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et s'enferma dans son compartiment en prenant bien soin de fermer ses rideaux pour que personne ne puisse la voir. Elle se coucha sur la banquette et y resta jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Quand le train s'arrêta enfin, elle essuya ses larmes et sortit en hâte du train. Elle tomba sur un petit quai plongé dans la pénombre et la froideur de la nuit vint chatouiller ses yeux rougis. Elle vit alors un homme aussi grand qu'une montagne appeler les premières années. Elle rejoignit le géant qui partait déjà avec les élèves. Elle fut très impressionnée par lui et ne put s'empêcher de le détailler alors qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt. Peu de temps après leur départ, ils arrivèrent devant un grand lac noir qui semblait ne pas avoir de fond. Il reflétait le majestueux château de Poudlard qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un roman médiéval, il était magnifiquement imposant et magique à regarder.

Bientôt, ils embarquèrent sur les barques aux bords du lac et ils partirent en direction du château qui les surplombait de sa falaise. Altaïs dut embarquer sur la même barque qu' Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville, même si on n'avait dit pas plus de quatre par canots, car il n'y avait absolument plus de place. Elle garda la tête baissée durant toute la traversée même si elle savait que ce qui s'était passé, n'était pas si grave que cela. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise face à eux, même si la brune lui souriait avec amitié.

Ils passèrent sous un mur de lierre et se retrouvèrent dans un tunnel qui les mena dans une crique souterraine et lugubre. De là, ils délaissèrent les barques pour partir vers une belle pelouse qui les emmena directement devant la grande porte en chêne qui cachait l'entrée de l'école. La porte était tout simplement impressionnante et faisait sans doute plusieurs fois la taille du garde-chasse. Elle était pleine de petits détailles saisissants qui semblait bouger selon la façon dont on les regardait. Puis, le géant qui les accompagnait tapa plusieurs fois sur la grande porte qui s'ouvrit sur une femme sévère aux cheveux noirs. Elle les prit en charge et les emmena dans une petite salle avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'admirer le hall qui semblait aussi grand qu'une maison.

De là, elle leur donna toutes les infos nécessaires au bon déroulement de la soirée et de la répartition avant de repartir vers la grande salle où tout le monde les attendait. Peu de temps après, on les conduisit dans la grande salle. Celle-ci était d'une beauté sans nom et Altaïs commença à avoir mal au cou à force d'admirer le plafond magique. Celui-ci reflétait un ciel, aussi noir que ses cheveux, rempli d'étoiles et cela lui rappela ses parties de Quidditch dans le nuit avec Dora. Autour d'elle, tous les élèves semblaient agiter, ils appréhendaient tous la répartition. Chacun avait une théorie sur "l'épreuve" à passer, certains allant même jusqu'à dire qu'il faudrait combattre un dragon. Alie leva les yeux au ciel, comme si on allait demander à des élèves de combattre une bête tueuse sans entrainements !

Mais la vérité était toute autre, McGonagall, la prof au regard stricte, installa sur une estrade un tabouret et un chapeau à l'allure miteuse. Si il fallait combattre cela, elle ne risquait rien, se disait-elle. Soudainement, le chapeau s'agita, une bouche se forma et il commença une drôle de chanson. C'était en réalité un choixpeau, capable de penser et de les répartir. Elle trouva l'idée originale et regarda la première fille gravir l'estrade.

\- Alors, il suffit de le porter ! Murmura Ron à Harry non-loin d'elle, Fred m'avait parlé d'un combat avec un troll... J'ai bien envie d'aller lui casser la figure !

Elle sourit et retourna ses pensées vers la fille envoyée à Poufsouffle. Les noms s'enchainèrent alors à grande vitesse dans l'ordre alphabétique. Bientôt, elle vit Hermione et Neville être envoyés à Gryffondor. Elle se surprit à espérer les rejoindre même si leur amitié avait mal commencée. Puis, ce fut le tour de Malefoy. Le couvre-chef magique l'effleura à peine qu'il cria le nom de serpentard. Elle ne fut pas surprise après sa réaction dans le train, même si son cœur se serra. Harry resta un long moment sur la chaise avant d'être envoyé chez les rouges et ors.

Puis, comme une évidence, ce fut son tour. On l'appela sous le premier nom qu'elle avait connu, Altaïs Tonks et elle en fut étonnée, mais elle jugea qu'il devait s'agir d'une demande de sa tante. Elle s'avança doucement et ferma ses yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le choixpeau lui couvrir les cheveux.

\- Tiens...Une Black...voilà bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu...Dit-il.

Elle sentit son coeur battre plus vite en entendant la voix dans sa tête lui confirmer qu'il lisait dans ses pensées.

\- Je vois un passé difficile...très difficile...lié au grand Harry Potter oh !

Là, elle ouvrit les yeux avec étonnement. Tout le monde dans la salle la regardait étrangement.

\- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, c'est pourquoi je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'avec lui...SERPENTARD !

* * *

Fin de chapitre hehe ;P Quelle fin hein ! Des avis mes chatons ?

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée !


	4. Chapter 4

Hello chers lecteurs !

Désolé que ce chapitre arrive si tard, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à vous fournir pour le justifier. Mais me punissez pas, s'il vous plait.

Donc après la découverte de la maison d'Alie, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour parler de son adaptation dans la maison des verts et argents ! Ce qui ne va pas être de tout repos aux fils des chapitres... Mais je dis rien hein !

Je viens de terminer l'enfant maudit, est-ce que certains d'entre vous aussi ? (Je vous avoue avoir versée une petite larme sur la partie avec Roguounet...)

 **Review :**

 ** _noour :_** Eh oui x) Mwais moi aussi j'aime pas qu'il l'ignore cet imbécile... Disons qu'il y aura du bon et du mauvais dans l'accueil qui lui est réservé. Hehe. Avec plaisir, et merci beaucoup. Comme je te comprends, les vacances c'est si bien...

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : La vie en vert et argent_**

* * *

Les serpentards avançaient rapidement dans les couloirs de l'école. La fraicheur des cachots hérissaient leur poils à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs du château. Tous les élèves discutaient déjà entre eux comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils suivaient leur préfet dans un cortège joyeux. Seule AltaÏs restait en retrait, encore trop sous le choc pour prononcer un seul mot.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait revêtu l'habit des verts et argents. Elle pensait à la réaction de sa famille, seraient-ils surpris, déçus, en colère ? Certes, Andromeda y avait fait toutes ses études mais elle n'en parlait jamais, comme si elle cherchait à tout prix à oublier ses années de sa vie. Elle, qui avait tant espéré Gryffondor depuis son départ, était abattue.

Elle aurait pu surmonter cela, si seulement la seule personne qu'elle connaissait ici daignait encore la regarder. Celui-ci était à l'avant du groupe, se pavanant comme un lion alors que déjà une petite brune semblait s'être éprise de lui. On aurait dit qu'il avait complètement oublié son existence et Altaïs espérait qu'ils auraient bientôt un moment pour s'expliquer, car la situation était des plus incompréhensibles et mettait Black dans un état de tristesse profonde.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un mur nu et humide, celui-ci semblait être un passage secret vers la salle commune et cela se confirma lorsque le préfet prononça haut et fort le mot de passe et que sa nouvelle maison se révéla sous ses yeux. La jeune fille déglutit et pénétra dans l'immense pièce. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Les murs étaient d'une pierre noire semblable à celle que l'on retrouvait au ministère de la magie, elle formait de magnifiques voutes au plafond qui avaient été décorés à la main par ceux qui avaient jadis construit ses parties des cachots. Les lieux étaient grands et spacieux. Au fond de la salle partaient deux escaliers s'enfonçant encore plus dans les profondeurs du lac. Elle avait lu beaucoup de choses sur la maison de serpentard mais aucuns livres n'avaient su retranscrire ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment sous ses yeux ébahis. Il y avait une baie vitrée qui donnait sur le fond du lac, elle donnait à la pièce une atmosphère quelque peu mystique et la nourrissaient d'une lueur bleutée bien étrange venant d'un lac aussi noir.

On ne distinguait rien depuis la baie, seulement un fond sans fin noir. Elle s'imagina la beauté que cela devait être quand il était éclairé et que les sirènes venaient à passer par là en chantant.

Les canapés étaient en cuir sombre et entouraient une grande cheminée d'où se dégageait des flammes vertes comme celle des cheminées de transports. Au-dessus de celle-ci, une peinture d'un homme sévère et à la longue barbe blanche observait les élèves d'un œil mauvais. Il s'agissait sans nul doute de Salazar Serpentard.

Tous les meubles, cousins, tapis, etc, possédaient une couleur dans les mêmes tons de verts, seule la bibliothèque détonait un peu avec tous ses livres de couleurs différentes et pour certains, d'extravagantes. L'endroit était peu accueillant mais on s'y sentait bien, le calme y régnait comme si rien ne pouvait le perturber.

Le préfet leur expliqua différentes choses avant de les diriger vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les dortoirs des filles étaient tout en longueur, les lits étaient mis les uns à côté des autres. Les chambres étaient préparées pour 6 personnes maximum et Alie se retrouva notamment avec Milicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson, le nouveau toutou de Drago. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la jalousie qui lui faisait dire ça mais la pauvre Pansy avait vraiment une tête de bouledogue.

Ils y avaient aussi deux autres filles qui avaient l'air bien plus sympathiques que les deux premières. Elles se placèrent au fond de la pièce et vinrent se présenter à la jeune Black. L'une était blonde aux yeux bruns et s'appelait Mathilda. Elle était toute petite pour son age et portait des lunettes trop grandes pour elle tandis que l'autre s'appelait Elladora et avait de grands yeux bleus,des cheveux châtains et des jambes si longues qu'elle semblait ne pas savoir s'en servir.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, en sortant leurs affaires qui avaient été préalablement emmenées dans la partie qui leur étaient réservées. Le cœur de la jeune brune se réchauffa en voyant qu'elle s'était sans doute trouver des personnes à qui elle pourrait se confier. Elle finit par ne même plus faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait, si bien qu'elle fit tomber sa petite boite en velours qui ricocha jusqu'aux pieds de Mathilda. Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux, la ramassa et la tendit gentiment à Alie qui soupira de soulagement en voyant sa boite intacte. Elle leva la main à son tour pour la rattraper mais ce fut sans compter sur Pansy, qui avait vu toute la scène.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette boite ? dit-elle en l'arrachant des mains de la pauvre blonde qui avait l'air d'une gamine terrifiée.

\- Rends-la moi ! cria Alie qui décidément ne pouvait pas supporter cette fille.

Pansy ne fit même pas comme si elle avait entendu, elle ouvrit la boite et révéla un collier en forme de croissant de lune, taillé dans une dent de bête, entourant une pierre qui semblait changer de couleur selon la façon dont on la plaçait. Le cœur de la serpentarde se sera dans sa poitrine imaginant déjà son pauvre bijou détruit par cette peste.

\- Eh ben, ça pour un collier, s'écria Pansy en s'adressant à Milicent et Alie, ça doit valoir une petite fortune...Tu dois appartenir à une famille bien riche ! Peut-être qu'on devrait le montrer à Drago pour voir ce qu'il en pense...

\- Fiche-moi la paix. Tonna Alie.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Parkinson. Va embêter quelqu'un à la hauteur de ton intelligence. Une plante, par exemple. renchérit Elladora, qu'Altaïs s'empressa d'adorer.

\- Tu vas le payer, toi. cria Milicent.

Mais le bouledogue retint son amie et lança un regard mauvais à travers la pièce. Elle jeta le collier dans la pièce comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire jouet. Alie, sans se faire prier, se lança sur le sol pour le récupérer les mains tendues vers le ciel. Elle termina sa course aux pieds de Milicent qui regardait la scène à côté de l'autre fille.

\- Tiens, je n'en veux pas de ta chose. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu es insignifiante. Ria-t-elle avec son amie avant de quitter la pièce.

Les deux autres se précipitèrent pour aider leur nouvelle amie étendue sur le sol. Elles la relevèrent et récupérèrent sa boite.

\- Si tu tiens tant à ce bijou, tu ferais bien de le cacher où de le porter non-stop, si tu ne veux pas qu'il finisse entre de mauvaises mains. Lui conseilla Ell'.

\- Tu as raison, dit Alie. Je pense que je vais le porter.

Elle écarta ses cheveux, attrapa le collier et le noua autour de son coup. A présent, il retombait sur sa poitrine et brillait d'une lueur blanche.

\- Il est magnifique. Lui certifia Mathilda les yeux brillants et les joues rosies.

-Merci...Bredouilla-t-elle. C'est un cadeau de mon père, c'est très important pour moi...

Elles se sourirent mutuellement et décidèrent de se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain. Black s'enroula dans ses couvertures et découvrit avec bonheur qu'elles avaient une délicieuse odeur de chèvre-feuille. Elle mit son nez sous la couverture et essaya de se concentrer sur cet senteur qui lui rappelait la maison pour se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Petit à petit, elle sombra dans le noir.

Mais sa nuit fut vite tourmentée par ses mêmes rêves incessants. Le flash vert était toujours là, aussi puissant et terrifiant. Elle entendait des voix l'appeler de tous les côtés et des grands yeux rouges la fixaient comme s'ils allaient la dévorer. Ensuite, tout changea. Elle vit la grande salle, et tous les regards des élèves fixés sur elle, se moquant, où lui lançant des objets à la figure. Elle vit la silhouette de Drago qui lui murmurait d'une voix mesquine"Elle est où ta maman? Elle est morte?" Ce mot se répéta en écho dans sa tête, enflant jusqu'à lui donner mal à la tête. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration tant bien que mal et de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de s'en remettre. Elle entendit soudainement des pleures étouffés à côté d'elle. Elle porta son regard sur le lit voisin et découvrit Mathilda en boule sur son lit.

\- Mathy? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

La brune releva la tête rapidement les yeux rougis. Elle recommença à pleurer de plus belle et lui fit un petit non de la tête.

\- Ma maison me manque tellement, balbutia-t-elle, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour mes parents.

Alie, émue par son amie, se leva pour aller se coucher au côté de son amie qui se blottit dans ses bras. Elle resta un moment comme cela, attendant que la jeune fille s'endorme en lui chantant une berceuse. Quand ce fut le cas, elle retrouva son propre lit et réussit enfin à se rendormir en se disant que cette rentrée n'était pas difficile que pour elle.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se prépara pour son premier cours, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenirs du drôle de rêve qu'elle avait fait. Elle se prépara rapidement, se lava et prépara son sac avant de monter vers la salle commune. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, elle entendit deux petites voix l'appeler. Elle se retourna pour voir ses deux camarades de chambres courir vers elle, leurs robes de sorcières volants derrière elles. Black sourit alors que ces deux amies se plaçaient à ses côtés. Elles partirent en ensemble vers la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner en discutant joyeusement.

\- Merci pour cette nuit... Lui murmura la concernée discrètement alors qu'elles arrivaient devant la grande porte.

\- C'est normal entre...amies? Lui dit Altaïs.

\- Oui, amies. Sourit la blonde avant de passer un bras au-dessus de ses épaules.

\- Oh regardez, il y a des croissants ! S'écria la brune avec excitation.

Elles rentrèrent dans un fou-rire et se dirigèrent vers leurs places. Elles s'essayèrent là où il restait de la place et commencèrent à manger. Il y avait de tout sur cette table, de quoi se faire un petit-déj bien british avec du bacon, des oeufs... ou quelque chose de plus classique avec du pain au chocolat (ou chocolatine, pour pas rentrer dans le débat), des tartines à la confitures, etc.

Pendant ce petit moment, la serpentarde sentit un regard pesé lourd sur sa nuque. Elle tourna son regard pour découvrir que le jeune Malefoy la regardait d'un drôle d'œil comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Il semblait ne même pas écouter ce que déblatérait la pauvre Pansy qui faisait des grands gestes pour qu'il l'écoute. Pansy suivit alors le regard du blond et en lança un très mauvais à faire froid dans le dos à la jeune fille. Altaïs s'employa à soutenir son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de détourner le regard pour saisir l'emploi du temps que lui tendait son préfet. Elle décida d'oublier quelque instant le garçon et l'autre fille pour regarder les différents cours qu'elle avait. La plupart de ses cours était en même temps que les poufsouffles ou les serdaigles, rare était ceux avec les gryffondors comme par exemple le cour de potion avec le professeur rogue, un homme aux cheveux noirs et au regard mauvais étant le directeur de sa maison. Cela l'arrangeait bien, elle n'avait pas envie de voir Harry, Ron et Hermione l'observer d'un œil plein de questions.

Au même moment, le courrier arriva. Altaïs regarda un moment les chouettes et hiboux déposer des lettres et colis sur les genoux de leur propriétaire. Elle aimait voir ces majestueuses bêtes voltiger dans les airs, c'était assez beau à voir. Mathilda reçut un colis de ses parents, contenant toutes sortes d'objets qu'elle avait oublié de prendre avec elle. Elladora, elle, reçut une simple lettre de ses parents lui demandant de ses nouvelles tout comme Alie. Sa chouette arriva un peu après les autres et après quelques caresses lui donna la lettre qui semblait avoir été écrite par sa tante.

Elle l'ouvrit avec appréhension.

 _" Ma petite louve,_

 _J'espère que ta rentrée c'est bien passée et que tu as pu découvrir toute la beauté de cette école où j'ai moi-même passé tant d'années. Nous espérons de tout cœur que tu as été envoyée dans la maison qui te conviens. Nous attendons tous avec impatiente que tu nous le révèles, Nymphadora a parié avec ton oncle que tu serais envoyée à Poufsouffle tandis que lui à parié Gryffondor, en disant que si tu avais réussi à survivre à son humour tu ne pouvais être que courageuse. Parfois, je me demande si j'ai épousé un adulte._

 _Les premiers jours sont souvent les plus difficiles, accroche-toi. Dans quelque temps, quand tu te seras faite à l'environnement, tu verras comme ce château est magique._

 _Il me semble que le professeur Binns enseigne toujours l'histoire de la magie, remets-lui mon bonjour s'il te plait._

 _Ta cousine a reçu une lettre ce matin, elle peut commencée ses études d'Auror. Nous sommes très fiers d'elle même si cela signifie que nous ne la verrons plus que très peu. Je t'enverrai une autre adresse, celle de son département pour que tu puisses lui écrire en étant sûr qu'elle reçoive ta lettre._

 _Ted t'embrasse très fort ainsi que moi-même et nous attendons de tes nouvelles._

 _Avec Amour,_

 _Andromeda._ "

Sa tante n'était donc pas au courant pour sa maison. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, rangea la lettre dans sa poche et se promis d'y répondre plus tard.

Cette première semaine se passa assez vite et sans encombre, la fin de celle-ci montra bientôt le bout de son nez. Les cours avaient été tous très différents les uns des autres ainsi que les professeurs. Le plus dur ne fut pas de les suivre mais de trouver leurs classes parmi tous ses étages relié par des escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Le cour d'histoire de la magie fut bizarrement son cours préféré, malgré la voix monotone de son instituteur. Elle trouvait l'histoire de la magie si intrigante et riche qu'elle ne pouvait qu'aimer. Celui qu'elle supporta le moins fut le cour du professeur Chourave, dès les premiers exercices elle avait bien fait comprendre à la pauvre Altaïs qu'elle n'avait décidément pas de don avec les plantes. Un comble pour elle qui passait tout son temps libre dans le parc de l'école. Heureusement, Mathilda qui s'en sortait plutôt bien, l'aida pour leur premier devoir. Tandis qu'elle dut donner un coup de main à Ella pour sa dissertation sur Salazar Serpentard.

Elle était vraiment contente de s'être faite deux amies aussi géniales qu'elles. Même si la blonde parlait peu, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais et riait sans cesse. Ella avait un humour bien à elle et toujours des centaines de bonbons aux effets différents dans ses poches. Le seul point négatif fut qu'elle ne put point mettre les choses aux clairs avec Drago. Celui-ci l'ignorait complètement, de temps en temps leurs regards se croisaient et cela énervait beaucoup le bouledogue et son garde du corps, qui prirent un malin plaisir à se moquer d'Altaïs à chaque fois qu'elles la croisaient. Serpentard n'était pas si terrible que cela après tout. Pourtant, elle n'avait toujours pas osée le dire à sa famille. Elle oubliait sans cesse de répondre à cette question, dans ses lettres, malgré l'insistance de Ted et Dora. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle redoutait le jour où ils le sauraient.

De toute façon, elle ne préférait pas y penser maintenant, car elle avait potion avec les gryffondors et ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Alors? J'espère que ça vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

A la prochaine !


End file.
